Dear Diary, MR VERSION!
by jzazy
Summary: Max got a diary from Nudge N Angel 4 Christmas, so new story! The flock wil b travlin da world searching 4 hidden itex branches n evil! Will be updated daily! N FAX later on! Fang's 'blog' as well, N mayb da rest of da flock wil get diarys? R&R!
1. Chapter 1 Dear Diary, Dear Blog?

_**HELLO!!! NEW STORY! ITS MAX N FANG'S DIARY, BUT MAYBE IT WILL BECOME EVERY1'S DIARY? WAT DO U THINK? REVIEW PLZ! THIS IS JUS A 1ST CHAPTER, DERS NOT MUCH GOIN ON, KINDA LIK A PREFACE, BUT IT WILL GET BETTER, AND IT WILL BE UPDATED EVERYDAY! SO PLZ REVIEW N TELL ME IF i SHOULD CONTiNUE!?! FLAMES R ACCEPTED N SUGGESTIONS R LOVED!**_

* * *

**_Max's POV_**

_**Dear Diary, 12-28-08  
**_

_**Ugh that sounds sooo lame! I still can't believe I actually started a diary, but Nudge and Angel got it for me, this Christmas, and I don't want to seem ungrateful. So anyways, I guess I gotta write about what happens in here. So like I guess it's safe to use, because Angel can't read it, and it's like my thoughts, and nobody else can read it because it's locked, I have 5 keys, one is around my neck in a string, and the others are in my pack, safely hidden. So I guess I could start with what happened this Christmas. **_

_**Well we went shopping, and we got each other stuff, and then we went to central park in New York, and there were fireworks, and carolers in the streets, and afterwords, we found some caves, and maybe a cozy fire, then we told stories, and had a lot of stuff burning in the fire. It was a really nice night. Fang even told us a story. The story was about a girl who was supposed to save the world, but she got killed. I shuddered, and hoped his story wouldn't come true. Then he added, just to tick me off. So her best friend, the guy, had to save it. And he did a great job all by himself. I threw popcorn at him when he said that. Everyone laughed, and I stuck my tongue out at him.**_

_**So anyways, today, well what's on the agenda? We're gonna try to find any more hidden branches of Itex, and destroy them. I hate to risk having to be in a fight during New Years, but we got a mission. Well technically, it's my mission, but we're all this together. So now I'm keeping watch, while everyone else sleeps. We're in a park, somewhere in Canada. We're gonna try looking here. We're gonna do like a quick check in every country. And since we'll be on the move so much, it won't make the job easy for anyone, in case anyone is tracking us. So it's a win-win. Fang shuffles in his sleep. I've just noticed. And Nudge sometimes talk in her sleep. That girl really never shuts up! Gazzy tends to pass gas once in while too, and Iggy starts feelings the ground he's sleeping in, or snores really loudly. Angel has her eyes closed tight, like in concentration. This is my flock. My family. My friends. My life.**_

"Max, I can take over from here." Fang says waking up, and walking up to me, taking me by total surprise. I snap my diary shut and look up at him.

"Okay, thanks."

"Yeah, night."

"Night Fang."

He takes my spot by the bark of a tree, and I go lie in the same patch of grass he was in. I take one last look at him, and he has his lap top out. I sigh, and try to sleep.

_**Fang's POV**_

_**Dear blog? 12-28-08**_

_**Nudge and Angel got me a 'diary,' but I'm calling it a journal, or a blog, no way will Fang ever have a diary. So anyways, it's 3 days after Christmas, The flock's asleep, and we're in a park in Canada. Max said we should try going all over the world to try to find hidden Itex branches or anything else to destroy that could be threatening the world. That's Max for you, so independent, smart, fearless, cute, funny, wait, I didn't say cute, I swear, typo, on paper?? Okay so what if I kinda like Max? It's not like it makes any difference, she's busy saving the world, she doesn't need more pressure in her life. I don't want to make her uncomfortable either. Whatever, so I'll just go along with things, and this feeling will pass. **_

_**  
Anyways, on to a lighter subject. Traveling the world should be really cool. I bet the younger kids will really enjoy that. It will be like a world-wide field trip for them. I know Iggy's not too happy about it, cause he won't get used to his surroundings and will feel lost, and Max is probably nervous about evil attacking us at any minute, and well I? I just want to kick back, and settle down already. I'm still up for the idea of trying to find a deserted island for ourselves, but Max sees the bigger picture, well maybe not the whole thing, but she's sees so much more than I do, and wants to do a lot more with her life, so I haven't brought it up again. I know she really wants to save the world. I know it's her destiny. And I know it's the rest of the flock's destiny to help her. But I just hope we can all get through things. Like maybe it's just Max that really has to survive. What if we were to die along the process?**_

_**Okay Fang, change the subject, you're getting yourself depressed. Um, how about, Max is just so, amazing when she sleeps. It's like she's not really resting. Because her eyebrow still furrows like she's worried. That's Max to you.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_SO HOW WAS IT? i KNOW IT WAS SHORT, N PROBABLY NOT THAT INTRESTING, BUT I PROMISE THINGS WILL GET BETTER! I WILL BE UPDATING THIS EVERYDAY! SO PLEASE REVIEW! IT'S GONNA BE MAX N FANG'S DIARY'S (WELL BLOG 4 FANG : p) 4 SURE, BUT SHOULD I MAKE EVERY1 IN DA FLOCK HAVE A DIARY? N DER WILL BE LIK STORY OUTSIDE THE DIARYS! SO PLZ REVIEW! FLAMES R ACEPTED N SUGGESTIONS R LOVED! SHOULD i CONTINUE!?!_**

**_PEACE OUT! N HAPPY READING!_**

**_JZAZY  
_**


	2. Chapter 2 Magic

_**Hello! THANKS 2 MY 3 REVIEWERS! HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! PLZ REVIEW! ITS LONGER, N MORE PLOT TO IT! I NEED SUGGESTIONS! *READ BOTTOM A/N* FLAMES ACCEPTED, SUGGESTIONS LOVED. ON WITH THE STORY. MAYBE A LIL OOC IN THE BEGGINING, BUT THE REST SHOULD BE PRETTY NORMAL. I TOTALLY LIK THIS CHAPTER MORE THAN DA 1ST, SO I HOPE ITS BETTER, LET ME KNO WAT U THINK! **_

_**PS. SRY 4 ANY MISSPELLED WORDS!**_

_************************************************************************************************************_

_**12-29-09**_

_**Dear Diary, **_

_**  
I am about to explode! I feel like a total mess! Well, I was stupid enough to get one of my wings injured so that I couldn't fly. How dumb was that!?! VERY! Anyways, I feel so stuck, and to make things worse; Fang has had to carry me whenever we fly. If he starts to get too tired, Iggy helps. Still its so embarrassing, I feel so weak, cause I have to be freaking carried!**_

_**Sometimes I feel like such a goofball. Because I blush whenever the wind changes, because Fang and I are suddenly jerked towards each other. We almost busted heads once. So Nudge was kind enough to suggest that I tuck my head into Fang's shoulder/chest, since he was carrying me bridal style. Yeah sure, since she wasn't the one in the awkward position!**_

_**I hid my head into Fang's chest, and he got a tighter grip on me. I groaned, and asked to stop the first time they saw a cave. I felt like I was gonna puke. It was totally not the same to be so high up in the air if you weren't being carried by your own wings. Plus if you were being carried bridal style in the very strong arms of you best friend/ right hand man/ super huge crush/ possibly your true love, well that just adds a lot more awkwardness, and I ended up upchucking breakfast. Oh how nice! NOT!**_

_**So since we were now in a cave, Iggy was trying to make dinner. How the blind guy can make a meal on a fire is still a mystery to me. But I cannot cook, so no more on that subject. Let's see. Nudge and Angel are in a corner talking quietly. Gazzy is talking to Iggy, making plans about bomb, ugh, I'd have to talk to them later. And Fang was...where was Fang?**_

"Fang would be behind you, reading over your shoulder." He whispered. When the heck had he gotten there? He was like a shadow, or a ghost, so dang silent!

I quickly covered and closed my diary. "How much did you read!?" I demanded.

"Chill Max, I was just able to from Iggy and Gazzy's plan and down, your arm was covering the rest." well thank heaven for that. I glared at Fang.

"Haven't you ever been told that it's rude to read over people's shoulder?"

"I didn't know you had a diary, I thought you were writing up map plans or something."

"Suuurrre." Fang rolled his eyes. He took a seat next to me, and rested his back against the cave rock wall.

"Feeling better?"

"I guess. I don't think flying that high in some body's arms is good for me."

"I'll say, you nearly made a pool with all your upchuck. No wonder there's air pollution."

I smacked him upside the head. "I am not the cause of air pollution!"

"No, but you're helping it."

"Oh please don't go all 'save the planet' on me. I already have a voice in my head doing that."

"But that's inside your head. You need somebody outside your head to annoy you as well."

"And who better for the job than all mighty Fang right?"

"Yep." he said. he kicked a little rock. We were on the ledge of the cliff. I could see outside. It was about 6, I decided, judging from the position of the sun. It was about to set. Then I felt like thickness in my brain. This was not the Voice. It was like trying to dominate my head.

"Fang?" But I fought it.

"Yes?"

"Um, ask Iggy if he's done with dinner yet will you?"

"Okay." He said giving me a warily look. He got up and went over to Iggy.

"Nudge! Angel!" I hollered. They came running to me.

"Yes Max?" Angel asked politely.

"Sweetie, will you stop trying to control my mind?" I asked trying not to sound too mean, but making it clear I was not joking.

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently.

"Angel, you are not forcing me to tell him. If I tell him, it will be on my account. Not by mind control."

"Okay, you have exactly one month to tell him. If not I use my power. Deal?"

"Okay." I agreed huffing.I couldn't believe I'd let a 6 year old dominate me. But I knew she would do her word, whether I agreed or not. Best do things the easy way.

"What are you guys talking about?" Nudge asked.

"Nudge, don't listen to Angel for the next month. She's going crazy."

"Oookkkaayyy." Nudge said, like if it was really me that was going crazy and not Angel. Maybe I was.

"Iggy says dinner is ready." Fang said coming back to me. I got up and brushed dust off my jeans and went to the rest of the flock.

"Max, where are we going next?" Gazzy asked with a young voice. He was probably tired of all the flying.

"Nowhere for now. It's gonna be New Years soon, and my wing isn't working yet. We'll start traveling again in like 4 days. Then we'll make our way across the United States, and down to Mexico. and continue down to South America."

"Okay." everyone agreed.

_Good Max, take a break, and enjoy the holidays. You are still young, don't let the magic feeling of holidays escape you. Be a child for a while, and enjoy yourself. Once you're rested and back to a hundred percent, you can start again._

My voice said to me. Okay, but I don't think there's much of a magic feeling for me anymore. I said back. I felt kinda crazy for talking to a voice in my head that almost always never answered back.

_Perhaps holidays aren't what holds the magic for you. Search for that magic, and enjoy it. _

"We're supposed to be saving the world, not looking for magic, this isn't some sort of fairytale! What's wrong with you?" I shouted outloud by mistake. Everyone looked at me with confused expressions.

"Voice?" Fang guessed. I nodded and finished my food.

"Max is the voice telling you to look for magic?"

"Yes Nudge. But it's probably having a glitch or something."

"Oh, cause if it says to look for magic, we should go to Disney land or world. There should be magic there."

I thought about that. The holidays probably didn't hold magic for me, amusement parks neither, cause of the crowds, but the younger kids would probably feel some magic, so maybe it'd be best to go there. Maybe we'd find something helpful at Disney World. "Okay, we'll go to Disney World when we go to the U.S." I decided. The younger ones cheered. Iggy went along with things, and Fang raised his eyebrow at me. "I'll explain later." I mouthed. He nodded.

After dinner, the flock was tired, and decided to call it an early night. We stacked fist, and the young ones went to sleep. Iggy, Fang and I stayed up. We went to the ledge of the cave and stared out at the moon. Well Fang and I did. Iggy just played with the zipper on his windbreaker.

"What's with the whole Disney world thing, Max?" Iggy asked.

"Voice says to find some magic. So I'm guessing the kids might find magic in Disney."

"What about you and Fang? I mean I can find magic with bombs and fire, and the younger ones are good with Disney, but what 'bout you two? Wouldn't the voice mean magic for everyone?"

"I guess. That's why I told it I wasn't a child anymore. Those kind of things didn't hold magic. Plus amusment parks give me the creeps. But anyways, the voice said for me to search for some magic of my own, and enjoy it. Whatever that means."

"Oh, okay. Well I'm going to sleep. Night." Iggy said getting up.

"Night." Fang and I whispered. Iggy made his way back to the rest of the flock, and found a spot and fell asleep.

"Magic huh?"

"Yeah, I don't know. Sometimes I think the voice is just misguiding me. But I also have like this incomprehensible feeling of need to follow what it says. Like something I just gotta do. You know?"

"Yeah. It's like you're not sure if things are right. But you want to go along with them anyways, because somehow they feel right to _you_."

"Yeah, that's exactly it."

"Just go by your leader-ly instincts. You'll know what's right. And if you don't the second in command will set you back on track."

I smiled. "Thanks Fang."

"Uh huh." he nodded.

"I'll take first watch Max, go to sleep."

"'Kay, thanks."

And I went back with the others, and fell asleep.

*************************************************************************************************************************

_**12-29-09**_

_**Dear Blog,**_

_**Today the Voice told Max to find magic. Its interesting how she cares so much about the young ones. She's getting them their magic. With no traveling on holidays and going to Disney world, but what about her? She's supposed to find magic too. I wonder what could hold magic for Max? It's like, she's magic herself. She's my magic. I know that. But how can magic find its own magic?**_

_**Today, when she was talking about feeling the need to do something, yet not know if it's right, I knew what she meant. I had that feeling many times. Each time I wanted to kiss her. Each time we were alone together. I just wanted to kiss her. I don't know if it's right, cause she might run away, and I don't want that. But I just want to kiss her so bad sometimes. I've slipped a little in the past. But I was trying to hold myself, to not make things more complicated for Max. But still, I couldn't get rid of that need. Maybe some day she might love me back. Maybe we could be together someday, and be happy. Then I'd be able to kiss her soft lips all the time. **_

_**Yeah, and maybe we weren't mutant freaks. **_

********************************************************************************************************************

Okay, so maybe not a nice way to end things, but I have an idea for max's magic!! N i need suggestions 4 things 2 happen at disney, n wat they should do 4 new years. plz review! this was longer so plz review! next chap 2mrw!

PS. DEAR DIARY, MEANS IT'S MAX'S POV N SHES WRITIN IN HER DIARY, N DEAR BLOG, IS FANG. THE DIARIES R WRITTEN IN ITALICS N BOLD, THE STORY IS IN NORMAL FONT! THANK U 4 UR TIME N PLZ REVIEW!

PEACE OUT!

JZAZY


	3. Chapter 3 Plans

_**12-30-08 **_

_**Dear Blog, **_

_**As the year comes to an end, Max has decided that we should be thankful for 'surviving another day' and made us sit around in a circle, and say one thing we're thankful for this year. 10 TIMES! **_

_**"I'm thankful we've gotten some food to eat." Nudge had said, of course she'd be thankful about the food.**_

_**Gazzy said, "I'm glad we're going to stay in one place for New Years."**_

_**"I'm glad we're all together." Angel said while straightning Celeste's dress.**_

_**"I'm glad we're not dead." Iggy muttered.**_

_**"I'm glad we're all alive and together, and somewhat safe." Max had said. Angel had hugged her. Then everyone had turned to me.**_

_**"I'm just glad we have a plan to follow through now." I said.**_

_**So now we were in the cave, and we'd just finished breakfast.**_

"Fang?" Max said walking up to me. I hid my journal behind my back, but she still got a glimpse of it.

"You have a diary too?"

"No, it's a blog. I don't keep diaries, those are for girls." She rolled her eyes.

"Anyways.... I came to ask you if you wanted to come to town with me. We're running out of food, and since we're gonna be stuck here for a few more days we need more food. So I'm going to the nearest town to buy some food with the Max card." she lowered her voice then. "Plus, I want to get some things for the younger ones for New Years."

I nodded. "Okay, I'll go." she nodded thankfully, and grabbed 4 backpacks. She threw 2 at me. We left Iggy in charge. The flock was all the way in the back of the cave, and they were all sitting together. I think they were playing a game.

So Max and I walked to the opening of the cave, then ran the last step, and jumped into the air, snapping our wings open and they caught the air lifting us upward. I flapped twice, and hit an air current. We flew side by side, and found a town about an hour away from the cave.

I landed first, behind the store, near the dumpsters. Max landed gracefully next to me. She shook her wings a little, then pulled them in. She undid her windbreaker from around her waist, and put it on, covering her beautiful wings.

I did the same, and she tried fixing her hair up a little to seem more normal. She didn't even have to try to be beautiful, but when she did, well let's just say, no eye should dare blink.

We walked into the store, it was a Wal-Mart. The guy that greeds at the entrance, and hands you a car smiled widely at Max. She gave a small smile back to be polite, and he handed her a cart.

"Okay, so we need lots of food, um, I'm thinking some fireworks for the young ones for New Years? Oh and some clothes wouldn't hurt either. An iPod would be nice, and a small toy for them too I guess."

"It's not Christmas Max." I pointed out.

She sighed. "Yes, I know, but we didn't really get them anything for Christmas either. So I'm trying to make up for it. Plus we have a long trip ahead, and I don't want to be stopping in many places. Also, we should get them some bathing suites for disney and sunscreen."

"God you sound like a paranoid mother."

"Thank you."

"I'm not sure I meant it as a compliment, but okay."

"Anyways, let's get the clothes first."

"Okay." was my famous one word answer. Just because I love Max doesn't mean I'm gonna start talking all of a sudden, even if we're alone.

So I pushed the cart, and she picked the clothes. I nodded when she wanted my oppnion. She even chose my clothes. She didn't have trouble with that at all. She picked some good black atire, and then we were off to get the food. She got a lot things. Hot dogs, bread, meat, anything that could go unrefrigerated. She tried her best to avoid cans, and got lots of marshmellows, grahm crackers, and chocolate, for smores. She got popcorn, and two pans. Then we went and got the iPod. She decided to get 3, and we'd all have to share with somebody. Then she got the sun screen, fireworks, and some other stuff. We went to the register, and she threw in 18 candybars.

She smiled at me and said, "They're gonna have a real treat this New Years."

I grinned back, just for her benifit, and her smile widened, my heart swelled.

Okaayyy, just for all you wondering, what the heck is wrong with Fang? Why is he all lovey-dovey. Well I may be the strong and silent guy on the outside, but I have quite a productive mind, and in case you haven't noticed, I love Max, so yeah, get used to it buddy.

"Did you find everything alright today?" the cashier asked, -and whoo what do you know? Its a guy. He looked 'bout 16, blonde hair, blue-green eyes. Baisically, what Nudge would describe as "Such A Cute Hottie!" My stomach turned.- and he flashed her a huge smile. Ugh what was with these dudes. Did they really think Max could be so eaisly won over?

"Yes, thank you for asking."

"Alright. Have a lot here. Hosting a part?"

"Um, yes, a party, you know for New Years. Just want to make the young ones happy."

"I'm sure you'll do a _great_ job at that."

She smiled. "Well thank you."

"Sure thing, your total is 415.88, will you be paying in cash or-" (A/N:Dey Got the Ipods, so dats y its so expensive.)

"Credit card."

"Alright! Debit or credit?"

"Um, debit."

"Okay, would you be so kind enough to please enter your pin."

"Of course." Max said with ease. I just stood by the cart, watching everything. Resisting the urge to punch the guy in the face for trying to get Max.

"Thank you very much. And have a wonderful day. And happy New Years!" He said handing her the reciept.

"Thank you, you too." she said just as cheerfully. I was about to barf.

We walked out the place, and I pushed the cart to the parking lot, then we loaded the things into the book bags.

"Well aren't you the charmer?" I muttered unintentionally. This was the second time I did this. First was when we were in New-York after we'd rescued Ange, and we went to a library. I gritted my teeth.

"What?" She asked totally taken by surprise.

"Never mind." I said. Hoping she'd drop it.

She raised her eye brow at me, but let it go. I was really thankful for that.

"Okay, so you keep those two bags, and try to hide them. They've got all the New-Years things. I don't want them to know about them till the day." She told me once we were in the air. I nodded.

************************************************

Max's POV

Was it really so hard to talk sometimes!?! Gosh, Fang was just so incredibly annoying when he didn't talk to me! He'd just shrug, or nod. Like hello? God gave you a mouth to use it! Ugh! Sometimes I think he just likes to torture me.

The rest of the flight was mainly in silence. I mean I was flying with Fang. Then I spotted the cave we were staying at up ahead. Fang tucked in his wings a little, and pulled them out at the last second. He landed with ease, and walked into the cave. I landed behind him 13 seconds later, and found him setting the back-packs down. He began to cover them with rocks. I nodded appprovingly. He took one of the bookbags from me, and we walked to the rest of the flock. We got there, found them sitting in a cirlcle around the fire.

"Truth or dare, Nudge?" Angel asked.

"Um I think, no, but, yeah, nah, but, like, what if, nah, but they, hmm, I- no, that could, but maybe-"

"NUDGE!" Iggy shouted.

"Oh right, um, dare?"

"Okay, I dare you to smell one of Gazzy's socks." Angel said.

"Ew, they're almost as bad as his gas."

"Speaking of which, I'm about to let one-"

And just like that, the air around us was polluted with the stink of Gazzy's 'talent'.

I looked at Fang. "You can blame _him_ for air pollution." he chuckled while we covered our noses. The flock finally seemed to notice us after the smell wear off. Gazzy smiled proudly.

Nudge rolled her eyes. "Oh hey look guys, it's Max and Fang!" she said. "Oh and they've got food!" I laughed.

We set the things down, and joined their circle. I sat next to Angel, and Fang sat on my other side. "What are you guys doing?" I asked curiously.

"We're playing truth or dare, which brings us back to Nudge." Angel said.

"Okay, gross. Um, Gasman, give me one of your socks." she said sadly. I pittied her.

She took a snif, and began coughing. Iggy laughed, and Angel smirked. Gazzy looked offended. I tried not to laugh, and Fang smirked.

"Okay, here, Gazzy, ugh!" Nudge said shivering and handing Gazzy back his sock.

"Back to truth or dare, um, Max, truth or dare?" Nudge asked.

I thought about that. Well what were my risks? "Truth."

"Have you ever stalked anyone?" she asked.

I raised my eyebrows at her. Angel giggled. Oh no. "No......"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes..."

"Positive???"

"Nudge!"

"Okay, okay, you're sure, um, yeah, your turn."

"Um, Angel, truth or dare."

"Dare." she said smiling.

"I dare you to read everyone's mind right now."

I was just curious. "Except mines." everyone groaned and I smirked. Suckers.

"Okay, well Iggy is thinking, about, somebody. I don't know who though. He's trying to block me. Okay, moving on, Gazzy, he's still laughing inside at Nudge's expression when she smelled his sock." Nudge humphed at this. "Nudge is thinking she can't wait till dinner, cause she's hungry. Fang is thinking, about his blog, and what he's writing in it. Today's subject is-"

"Finish that sentence, and you never see Celeste again." Fang warned. We stared at him surprised. Whoa, he was sensitive about his blog.

"Okay, not risking that, and my mind, I miss Total, did we really have to leave him with Dr. Martinez? His wings were coming in."

"Don't worry sweetie, we'll go back and visit when we're in the states. But you don't want to risk him do you?"

"No." she said softly.

"Okay, well how about Iggy starts on dinner, since Nudge is so hungry." I said.

"Okay, what you'd bring?" Iggy asked getting up.

* * *

Short, n kinda cliffie, but its 3 in da mornin! i need 2 sleep! lolz plz review! next chap will be new years eve!


	4. Chapter 4 STORE

**OKAY, MAJOR SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! BUT HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**PEOPLE! PLEASE BUG ME IF I DONT UPDATE! PM ME OR REVIEW! **

**I PROBABLY WONT BE UPDATING THIS DAILY, SO SORRY 4 DAT, BUT SOMETIMES I DONT HAVE THE TIME****!**

**N PLEASE REVIEW! FLAMES R ACCEPTED, N SUGGESTIONS R LOVED!**

**_OH AND PS. IF ANYONE HAS A MYSPACE, I'VE MADE A MAXIMUM RIDE FANSITE, THE URL IS myspace dot com/ maximumridenumber1fansite_**

**_SO PLEASE ADD ME IF U HAVE A MYSPACE, N SEND IN UR WORK, WRITIN, PICTURES, VIDEOS, SOUNDTRACKS, ANYTHING! N I'L POST IT ON THE SITE, N GIVE U CREDIT! _**

* * *

_**12-30-08 **_

_**Dear Blog, **_

_**As the year comes to an end, Max has decided that we should be thankful for 'surviving another day' and made us sit around in a circle, and say one thing we're thankful for this year. 10 TIMES! **_

_**"I'm thankful we've gotten some food to eat." Nudge had said, of course she'd be thankful about the food.**_

_**Gazzy said, "I'm glad we're going to stay in one place for New Years."**_

_**"I'm glad we're all together." Angel said while straightening Celeste's dress.**_

_**"I'm glad we're not dead." Iggy muttered.**_

_**"I'm glad we're all alive and together, and somewhat safe." Max had said. Angel had hugged her. Then everyone had turned to me.**_

_**"I'm just glad we have a plan to follow through now." I said.**_

_**So now we were in the cave, and we'd just finished breakfast.**_

"Fang?" Max said walking up to me. I hid my journal behind my back, but she still got a glimpse of it.

"You have a diary too?"

"No, it's a blog. I don't keep diaries, those are for girls." She rolled her eyes.

"Anyways.... I came to ask you if you wanted to come to town with me. We're running out of food, and since we're gonna be stuck here for a few more days we need more food. So I'm going to the nearest town to buy some food with the Max card." she lowered her voice then. "Plus, I want to get some things for the younger ones for New Years."

I nodded. "Okay, I'll go." she nodded thankfully, and grabbed 4 backpacks. She threw 2 at me. We left Iggy in charge. The flock was all the way in the back of the cave, and they were all sitting together. I think they were playing a game.

So Max and I walked to the opening of the cave, then ran the last step, and jumped into the air, snapping our wings open and they caught the air lifting us upward. I flapped twice, and hit an air current. We flew side by side, and found a town about an hour away from the cave.

I landed first, behind the store, near the dumpsters. Max landed gracefully next to me. She shook her wings a little, and then pulled them in. She undid her windbreaker from around her waist, and put it on, covering her beautiful wings.

I did the same, and she tried fixing her hair up a little to seem more normal. She didn't even have to try to be beautiful, but when she did, well let's just say, no eye should dare blink.

We walked into the store; it was a Wal-Mart. The guy that greets at the entrance, and hands you a car smiled widely at Max. She gave a small smile back to be polite, and he handed her a cart.

"Okay, so we need lots of food, um, I'm thinking some fireworks for the young ones for New Years? Oh and some clothes wouldn't hurt either. An iPod would be nice, and a small toy for them too I guess."

"It's not Christmas Max." I pointed out.

She sighed. "Yes, I know, but we didn't really get them anything for Christmas either. So I'm trying to make up for it. Plus we have a long trip ahead, and I don't want to be stopping in many places. Also, we should get them some bathing suites for Disney and sunscreen."

"God you sound like a paranoid mother."

"Thank you."

"I'm not sure I meant it as a compliment, but okay."

"Anyways, let's get the clothes first."

"Okay." was my famous one word answer. Just because I love Max doesn't mean I'm gonna start talking all of a sudden, even if we're alone.

So I pushed the cart, and she picked the clothes. I nodded when she wanted my opinion. She even chose my clothes. She didn't have trouble with that at all. She picked some good black attire, and then we were off to get the food. She got lots things. Hot dogs, bread, meat, anything that could go unrefrigerated. She tried her best to avoid cans, and got lots of marshmallows, graham crackers, and chocolate, for smors. She got popcorn, and two pans. Then we went and got the iPod. She decided to get 3, and we'd all have to share with somebody. Then she got the sun screen, fireworks, and some other stuff. We went to the register, and she threw in 18 candy bars.

She smiled at me and said, "They're gonna have a real treat this New Years."

I grinned back, just for her benefit, and her smile widened, my heart swelled.

Okaayyy, just for all you wondering, what the heck is wrong with Fang? Why is he all lovey-dovey? Well I may be the strong and silent guy on the outside, but I have quite a productive mind, and in case you haven't noticed, I love Max, so yeah, get used to it buddy.

"Did you find everything alright today?" the cashier asked, -and whoa what do you know? It's a guy. He looked 'bout 16, blonde hair, blue-green eyes. Basically, what Nudge would describe as "Such A Cute Hottie!" My stomach turned. - And he flashed her a huge smile. Ugh what was with these dudes? Did they really think Max could be so easily won over?

"Yes, thank you for asking."

"Alright. Have a lot here. Hosting a part?"

"Um, yes, a party, you know for New Years. Just want to make the young ones happy."

"I'm sure you'll do a _great_ job at that."

She smiled. "Well thank you."

"Sure thing, your total is 415.88, will you be paying in cash or-" _**(A/N:Dey Got the IPods, so dats y it's so expensive.)**_

"Credit card."

"Alright! Debit or credit?"

"Um, debit."

"Okay, would you be so kind enough to please enter your pin."

"Of course." Max said with ease. I just stood by the cart, watching everything. Resisting the urge to punch the guy in the face for trying to get Max.

"Thank you very much. And have a wonderful day. And happy New Years!" He said handing her the receipt.

"Thank you, you too." she said just as cheerfully. I was about to barf.

We walked out the place, and I pushed the cart to the parking lot, then we loaded the things into the book bags.

"Well aren't you the charmer?" I muttered unintentionally. This was the second time I did this. First was when we were in New-York after we'd rescued Ange, and we went to a library. I gritted my teeth.

"What?" She asked totally taken by surprise.

"Never mind." I said. Hoping she'd drop it.

She raised her eye brow at me, but let it go. I was really thankful for that.

"Okay, so you keep those two bags, and try to hide them. They've got all the New-Years things. I don't want them to know about them till the day." She told me once we were in the air. I nodded.

************************************************

Max's POV

Was it really so hard to talk sometimes!?! Gosh, Fang was just so incredibly annoying when he didn't talk to me! He'd just shrug, or nod. Like hello? God gave you a mouth to use it! Ugh! Sometimes I think he just likes to torture me.

The rest of the flight was mainly in silence. I mean I was flying with Fang. Then I spotted the cave we were staying at up ahead. Fang tucked in his wings a little, and pulled them out at the last second. He landed with ease, and walked into the cave. I landed behind him 13 seconds later, and found him setting the back-packs down. He began to cover them with rocks. I nodded approvingly. He took one of the book bags from me, and we walked to the rest of the flock. We got there, found them sitting in a circle around the fire.

"Truth or dare, Nudge?" Angel asked.

"Um I think, no, but, yeah, nah, but, like, what if, nah, but they, hmm, I- no, that could, but maybe-"

"NUDGE!" Iggy shouted.

"Oh right, um, dare?"

"Okay, I dare you to smell one of Gazzy's socks." Angel said.

"Eew, they're almost as bad as his gas."

"Speaking of which, I'm about to let one-"

And just like that, the air around us was polluted with the stink of Gazzy's 'talent'.

I looked at Fang. "You can blame _him_ for air pollution." he chuckled while we covered our noses. The flock finally seemed to notice us after the smell wear off. Gazzy smiled proudly.

Nudge rolled her eyes. "Oh hey look guys, its Max and Fang!" she said. "Oh and they've got food!" I laughed.

We set the things down, and joined their circle. I sat next to Angel, and Fang sat on my other side. "What are you guys doing?" I asked curiously.

"We're playing truth or dare, which brings us back to Nudge." Angel said.

"Okay, gross. Um, Gasman, give me one of your socks." she said sadly. I pitied her.

She took a sniff, and began coughing. Iggy laughed, and Angel smirked. Gazzy looked offended. I tried not to laugh, and Fang smirked.

"Okay, here, Gazzy, ugh!" Nudge said shivering and handing Gazzy back his sock.

"Back to truth or dare, um, Max, truth or dare?" Nudge asked.

I thought about that. Well what were my risks? "Truth."

"Have you ever stalked anyone?" she asked.

I raised my eyebrows at her. Angel giggled. Oh no. "No......"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes..."

"Positive???"

"Nudge!"

"Okay, okay, you're sure, um, yeah, your turn."

"Um, Angel, truth or dare."

"Dare." she said smiling.

"I dare you to read everyone's mind right now."

I was just curious. "Except mines." everyone groaned and I smirked. Suckers.

"Okay, well Iggy is thinking, about, somebody. I don't know who though. He's trying to block me. Okay, moving on, Gazzy, he's still laughing inside at Nudge's expression when she smelled his sock." Nudge huffed at this. "Nudge is thinking she can't wait till dinner, because she's hungry. Fang is thinking, about his blog, and what he's writing in it. Today's subject is-"

"Finish that sentence, and you never see Celeste again." Fang warned. We stared at him surprised. Whoa, he was sensitive about his blog.

"Okay, not risking that, and my mind, I miss Total; did we really have to leave him with Dr. Martinez? His wings were coming in."

"Don't worry sweetie, we'll go back and visit when we're in the states. But you don't want to risk him do you?"

"No." she said softly.

"Okay, well how about Iggy starts on dinner, since Nudge is so hungry." I said.

"Okay, what you'd bring?" Iggy asked getting up.

* * *

**OKAY, THANKS 4 ALL THE REVIEWS FROM LAST CHAPTER, NOW PLEASE REVIEW THIS ONE!**

**FLAMES ACCEPED, SUGGESTIONS LOVED!**

PLEASE ADD THE MYSPACE FANSITE! SHOW YOU'RE A TRUE MAXIMUM RIDE FAN!

**_(myspace dot com/maxmimumridenumber1fansite)_**

**THANKS 4 READING, HAPPY TUESDAY!**

**PEACE OUT!**

**JZAZY**


End file.
